Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64
Gordon Kong 64 is the seventh installment for Nintendo 64, as part of Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Gordon as Donkey Kong (Gordon and Donkey Kong are both big, powerful, and proud) - Douglas (Carlos) *Thomas as Diddy Kong (Thomas and Diddy Kong are both cheeky) - Melvin (Jorge) *Neville as Funky Kong - Julio (Biff) *Emily as Candy Kong (Emily and Candy Kong are both beautiful) - Carol (UK) (Carmen) *Toby as Cranky Kong (Toby and Cranky Kong are both wise) - Peter (UK) (Juan) *Flora as Wrinkley Kong - Wanda (Paulina) *Diesel 10 as King K. Rool (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) - Amos (Carlos) *D261 as Klump - Alex (Juan) *Derek as Krusha - Dave (Jordi) *Mavis as Dixie Kong (Mavis and Dixie Kong are both girlfriends to Thomas and Diddy Kong) - Julia (Francisca) *James as Lanky Kong (James and Lanky Kong are both vain) - Sidney (Mario) *Henry as Chunky Kong (Henry and Chunky Kong are both funny, clumsy, wise, and kind) - Javier (Peter) *Rosie as Tiny Kong (Rosie and Tiny Kong are both cute) - Microsoft Mary (Esperanza) *Percy as Kiddy Kong (Percy and Kiddy Kong are both cheeky) - Eddie (Diego) *Diesel as Bluster Kong (Diesel and Bluster Kong are both devious) - Microsoft Mike (Roberto) *Edward as Swanky Kong (Edward and Swanky Kong are both wise) - Robosoft 1 (Luca) *Donald and Douglas as Scoff and Troff (Donald and Douglas are both twins, just like Scoff and Troof are) - Robosoft 2 and Robosoft 3 (Mario and Stefano) *Murdoch as K. Lumsy (Murdoch and K. Lumsy are both strong) - Microsoft Sam (Marcello) *Narrator - Simon (Jordi) Gallery: Gordon as Donkey Kong..png|Gordon as Donkey Kong Thomas as a railroad engineer..png|Thomas as Diddy Kong Neville as Funky Kong..png|Neville as Funky Kong Emily as Penelope Pitstop..png|Emily as Candy Kong Toby as Tarayzan..png|Toby as Cranky Kong Flora as Wrinkley Kong..png|Flora as Wrinkley Kong Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark..png|Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark D261 as General Klump..png|D261 as General Klump Derek as Krusha..png|Derek as Krusha Mavis as Dixie Kong..png|Mavis as Dixie Kong James as Dot..png|James as Lanky Kong Henry as Lion..png|Henry as Chunky Kong Rosie as Giddy..png|Rosie as Tiny Kong Devious Diesel as Dick Dastardly with a net..png|Devious Diesel as Bluster Kong Edward as Casey Jr..png|Edward as Swanky Kong Donald and Douglas as Scoff and Troff..png|Donald and Douglas as Scoff and Troff Murdoch as Mr. Jumbo..png|Murdoch as K Lumsy Storyline *Diesel 10 wants to destroy DK Isles with a large laser called the Blast-O-Matic (as he thinks if he can't have DK Isles, nobody can), but fails when it malfunctions after a crash that puts his floating, mechanical island face-to-face with DK Isles. To buy some time, he captures Gordon's friends and locks them up, and then steals Gordon's precious hoard of Golden Bananas. Gordon discovers a huge ex-member of K. Rool's army named Murdoch, who promises to help Gordon if he is freed from the prison cell Diesel 10 has locked him in. In order to save Murdoch, Gordon and his friends must defeat the leaders of Diesel 10's army, one at a time, by proceeding through the worlds of DK Isles and Diesel 10's floating island. By defeating these leaders, the Kongs are rewarded with keys to Murdoch's cage, and in return, Murdoch opens more levels for the Kongs. The final level is an assault on the Blast-O-Matic, and once the Kongs are successful, Diesel 10 attempts to flee. However, the newly freed Murdoch knocks Diesel 10's escape plane out of the sky, leaving him at the mercy of the Kongs. The final battle takes place in the form of a five-round boxing match between Diesel 10 and each of the Kongs. The game concludes with two of Gordon's non-playable friends, his wife, Emily and Neville, who trick Diesel 10, and send him away from DK Isles for good. 25 Parts: *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 1 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 2 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 3 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 4 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 5 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 6 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 7 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 8 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 9 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 10 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 11 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 12 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 13 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 14 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 15 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 16 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 17 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 18 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 19 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 20 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 21 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 22 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 23 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 24 *Gordon Kong 64 - Nintendo 64 - Part 25 Category:UbiSoftFan94